


Skeleton dragons

by Annab1984



Category: Foncest - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual, experament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annab1984/pseuds/Annab1984
Summary: Sans and papyrus were captured by humans. The humans experimented on sans and papyrus resulting in them turning into dragons.And in a battle between happiness and death they must not give in to their lust.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfic! If there is any issues please comment what I should fix! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_“Sans!”screamed a voice from behind. It was to dark for him to see anything,but that voice was someone he loved. He had to save him._

_All around him was dark. A light mist was blowing through making every bone on his body shake. He could feel but not see. He was gonna use this to his advantage. Just as he ran to the voice something hit his head._

~~~~Sans jolted awake with a start.”PAPYRUS” sans screamed. Looking around he finally noticed his surroundings.

He was in a full white room. There was only a bed that looked old and ragged from years of use.

He looked down to see a white flowing dress on him. It went down to his knee. The dress was soft like it was made from sheep’s wool. Sans angrily spoke”I’m a man not a woman why am I wearing a dumb dress”

He finally realized that one of the walls were just a window. A few people in heavy coats were looking in at him. 

Just then the door opened and a man walked in.

”don’t worry princess. We will take good care of you.”


	2. The experiment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sans POV

~~~~I woke up with a start. I felt a cold wave of air spread around me. I tried to get up but I was stuck.

“Help!”I screamed. “Well looks like our little princess is very talkative.” That voice, why do I know that voice? 

I looked up to see a needle inching closer to his dick. “I’m naked” I thought. Fear hit me like a bullet.

the needle entered through my flesh. The pain was unbearable!

I felt my whole body go into a seizure.The chains shook . I could hear my heartbeat pulse with fear and pain.I felt my limbs go limp.

**then everything went black**


	3. New body

No ones POV

 ~~~~Sans woke up to a small nest.Every noice and pain was gone yet something was wrong. All of a sudden Sans looked over his shoulder to see a huge wing.Sans knew what happened and got pissed.

” YOU DUMB HUMANS “ Sans screamed in anger. All he wanted was to live a happy life on the surface but those humans had to destroy it.He grew more and more angry by the minute. Tears started forming around his eyes. 

Slowly he began to grow calmer. He decided to go get a drink from a stream he heard. 

The place he was in was huge. The place was in a dome shape and was made of glass. One side had a door which was where he guessed those doctors came out from. The area was covered in grass with trees everywhere. It looked like a rainforest but with more sun and no other animals.

 Just as I got to the river to look at my body my jaw dropped. He still looked like sans but with wings and a , “vagina?” Sans questioned himself. The wings were white with a blue tip. He thought it reminded him of a light fury. The vagina was blue like his former body.

Just then a low growl came from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light fury from how to train your dragon


	4. An old friend

Sans pov

I felt the body crash on me like a tree. The person was strong. An idea popped into my head. If I couldn’t beat the in a battle for strength maybe I could beat them in a battle in wits! 

I twisted my body to look at the person. He was big and had a huge dick. I looked up to the attacker only to make my heart stop at who it was.” Papyrus” I sobbed. 

“Sans don’t cry I didn’t mean to hit you so hard. Even I the great papyrus can’t even know my own strength. Look at me sans I’m so big now!” Papyrus screamed. Huh he was right he was bigger. Not only that but he looked older now. He looked like he was 17 and I was 12.

”let’s go to bed know sans we will talk about our new forms tomorrow” As me and papyrus got in the nest and spooned me. I felt a deep lustful urge to breed. But as I drifted of to sleep the dreams were very sexual and was filled with me and papyrus breeding. I fell asleep clutching on to papyrus and wishing for something more. But what was it. Well I would soon find out.


End file.
